An Unlikely Romance for the Holiday Season
by Emma Flynn
Summary: Someone asked me to write this so this will be the only Hermione? fic I will ever write. Lots of people have holiday fun with mistletoe, snow fights, and of course kissing. please rr!


****

A/N: Ok, well I never thought I'd be writing one of these (I am completely r/h, I think that's how the books will turn out, even if they aren't g/h too, though they should be) but someone suggested I write a d/h. So here it is. I am only writing this b/c I am facing major writer's block on the l/j series I want to start. Anyway I hope it isn't too terrible. Please make my day and review, especially Aurelia (I hope this doesn't give you a heart attack) and Big Fan, so I can know if you think I lived up to your challenge. Thanks and I hope you'll read this even if d/h normally isn't your favorite couple. 

****

* * *

An Unlikely Romance for the Holiday Season

* * *

Draco Malfoy snarled angrily as he crumpled the note from his father in his hand. His dear father had just written to inform him that since he and his mother wanted to travel to Prague alone this Christmas, Draco would be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. 'I hope this does cause you too much of an inconvenience. We will send your presents on Christmas morning.' Inconvenience. Draco laughed half-heartedly, his father didn't care if it was a problem that he wanted to come home, his father didn't care that Crabbe and Goyle would be returning home that year, his father didn't care about anything but himself.

"What did the letter say?" Goyle asked dully as he looked up from his plate of biscuits and bacon.

"If I wanted you to know, I'd tell you wouldn't I?" Draco snapped back. '_Well at least without those two morons around, it would raise the average IQ in my area significantly.'_ This somewhat optimistic thought was disturbed as Draco heard a high pitched giggle from the person on his left. He turned and saw Pansy Parkinson who'd been sitting next to him all breakfast. He was about to ask her what in the name of Mordred had caused her to emit that hideously shrill sound when she gestured for him to look up.

Draco groaned as he saw an enchanted piece of mistletoe floating gingerly above their heads. Some dunderhead Hufflepuff thought it would be fun to have enchanted mistletoe that year. So now there were about a dozens sprigs of the cursed plant zooming across the Great Hall pausing over unsuspecting victims. Pansy continued giggling, and between the prospects of listening to that horrible sound much longer or shutting her up by kissing her for two seconds, he chose the latter. Immedialty he regretted this choice, noting that someone ought to leave this girl a toothbrush under the tree.

"Wow Draco, we should do that more often." Pansy said as they pulled away, she was obviously trying to sound seductive, but it came out sounding more like she had a cold. "Maybe you could come over to my house over the hols." 

"What a pity, I'll be staying here. Too bad."

"In that case, I should kiss you goodbye." Before he could object, Pansy's lips were on his again. '_Yep, definitely a toothbrush, and some mouthwash couldn't hurt either.' _ "Well I have to go, Draco. Merry Christmas." Pansy winked and blew another kiss at him. Draco shuddered as he watched the other students who were leaving depart for home.

Most of Slytherin House was leaving, nearly all the Ravenclaws, and about half the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were going home as well. Speaking of Hufflepuffs, there was that annoying little prat who had come up with the brilliant enchanted mistletoe idea. Draco pulled out his wand and shot a jellylegs curse at him when no one else was looking. Draco chuckled at his own cleverness and strolled back to the Slytherin dorms so he could disinfect his mouth.

* * *

"Hermioneeeeeeeee" Hermione looked up from the novel she was reading into Harry's pleading eyes. '_I'm lucky I don't fancy him or those beautiful green eyes might just be enough to convince me to join them.'_

"For the last time, no." Hermione replied sternly. "It's cold outside…"

"Well aren't you quick?" Ron interjected sarcastically.

"It's cold and I don't want to get frostbite. Besides I'm at a really good part in my book." Ron scoffed at this last comment, then recovered and motioned for his twin brothers and sister to go outside ahead of them.

"Hermione," he began sensibly, "It's a Weasley family tradition to have a massive snow ball fight every year before Christmas." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And you see we need an even number of players. Fred, George, and Ginny make three…"

"You can count, I'm impressed." Ron narrowed his eyes at her before smiling and continuing to talk.

"And Harry and I need another person to join us or we'll be outnumbered."

"That's sad for you. I want to stay here where it's warm." Ron shook his head sadly at her, before grinning evilly at Harry.

"It's a pity." Ron said as he and Harry walked closer to Hermione. She looked up at them and stood up. 

"Just what do you two think you're doing?"

"You leave us no choice. I am truly sorry Hermione." Harry replied in a mock mournful tone before he swiftly reached over grabbed Hermione's left arm. Ron followed suit by taking her right arm and very soon the two best friends were dragging the third best friend outside into the snow.

"Potter! Weasley! I am warning you. Let go of me!" Harry and Ron glanced at each other shrugged and obliged. Then they promptly began to scoop up snow to make snow balls for the fight. Hermione scowled at them and turned to walk back to the school when a snowball, thrown by Fred or George (they're twins how was Hermione supposed to know which one it was) hit her in the back of her head.

"Grrr. You are going to pay for that!" Hermione turned and began flinging snow at the twins and Ginny and very soon a full out snow war was in progress. 

* * *

'_Nothing to do. There is absolutely nothing to do. I wish I had something to do. I wish this day were through. Hey look there's dirt on my shoe. Ok Malfoy, stop rhyming.' _Draco stopped wandering the corridors as he peered out of a large window to the snow-white grounds below. There was someone down there having a snow fight. _'A snow fight is better than nothing…wait…that's Potty, the Weasels and their pretty little Mudblood pal.' _Draco thought it over and decided that while he certainly wouldn't join in playing with scum like them, teasing people was something to do after all.

After a few short minutes Draco was out on the grounds crossing towards the six snow-throwing friends. For a moment he was almost jealous. They all seemed to be having so much fun. But then, he was Draco Malfoy, he had everything he wanted. He didn't need to be jealous of anyone, especially orphans and Mudblood lovers.

"Aww, you twits shouldn't fight, I'm sure there will be enough food at school for all of you, even if your families can't afford to feed you." Draco had just finished this rather witty (in his opinion) sentence, when he found his mouth full of snow. The next five minutes were quite unpleasant for him. He had decided that perhaps it was unwise to make fun of people when you are hopelessly outnumbered. Draco's retreat however did not stop the twins from bewitching several snowballs to chase him all the way back to the castle.

It was just as he was reaching the steps that he heard two familiar voices behind him. 

"Ron, you don't have to quit just because I did. I'm just cold, I don't want to ruin your fun." Hermione was walking alongside Ron; each of them looked very cold and tired from the snow war. 

"That's ok Hermione, I was getting sick of it as well, and now there will be an even number again." Ron replied. Draco noticed that Hermione was shivering slightly. He turned and before he thought the better of it, let his bitterness about being stuck at school take over.

"Oh, are you cold Mudblood? Weasel, why don't you keep your little girlfriend warm? Not much of a gentleman are you?" Draco noticed that both of their eyes were flashing.

"Don't ever call her that again!" Ron bellowed as he clenched his fists by his side.

"What, Mudblood?" Draco sneered back.

"Take it back!" Ron growled. Hermione was looking particularly nervous at the moment. She obviously didn't want the two of them fighting

"Make me." Draco spat back. Before he knew what had hit him, Ron had lunged forward and punched him, very very hard. Draco winced and may have cursed a few times. He was about to retaliate when Hermione spoke; she was trying to hold Ron back as he struggled to get at Draco a second time.

"Ron, stop. He isn't worth you getting in trouble or hurt. Just calm down." Ron seemed to be a little more relaxed after this. Draco glared at them and reached up to where Ron had hit him. He could tell there was going to be a rather large welt by his eye soon.

"You know, none of this would have happened if you weren't such a vile person." Hermione was fuming as she spoke. "I mean it's nearly Christmas and you still can't find it in your heart, if you have one that is, to be at least somewhat decent. I honestly feel sad for people like you." Hermione glared at Draco one last time and stalked away, presumably toward Gryffindor Tower. Draco was now feeling a different pain. It felt like the very heart whose existence Hermione was doubting was going to stop beating and die. Draco had never felt anything like that before.

"If you ever say anything like that to her again, I'll make you wish you'd never come into this world." Draco vaguely noticed Ron growling this and other threats in his ear before he too headed off for the Tower.

* * *

__

As soon as Hermione reached the Common Room, she regretted what she'd said. True. Malfoy was an evil heartless prat, but still, saying that to him wasn't at all in the Christmas spirit. She almost left the room to find him and apologize, but thought better of it. Instead she sat down to play chess with Ron. After losing to him three times, she was very glad when the others returned from outside. They all looked terribly cold and huddled around the hearth to warm themselves.

Seeing as Fred and George were part of the group, things didn't stay quiet and peaceful for long. Apparently inspired by the festive season, they burst into song and encouraged the others to do the same. They were all just starting 'Deck the Halls' when Neville came tumbling down the stairs.

"Whaddya doing? It's too cold to be so loud." 

"No offense Neville, but that made no sense at all." Harry commented laughing.

"Well, I was hoping you guys could keep it down a little."

"NO!…Deck the halls with bows of holly fa la la la la la la la la…!" Fred and George were back to singing. Hermione covered her ears and laughed as they kept missing every note. She didn't blame Neville for wanting to leave, evidently the singing was too much, and after about thirty seconds of pouting, Neville was climbing through the portrait hole.

* * *

Draco had nearly made it back to the Slytherin Common Room when he realized a) there was no one there worth talking to and b) even if there was someone worthwhile there, they would probably pester him endlessly about what happened to his eye and c) he should probably apologize to Hermione. Draco frowned as he paused to consider this. Point c sounded nothing like anything he had ever thought before, she was a Mudblood, why should he apologize to her? But then that pang in his heart was back. Draco turned on the spot and headed directly for Gryffindor Tower.

It was only once he had reached the tower that he realized that he had no idea what the password was or where he was supposed to get into the Common Room. And once he was there, there was absolutely no guarantee that Ron wouldn't punch him again. Draco had nearly talked himself out of going, when a portrait at the end of the corridor he was standing in swung open. Out climbed Neville Longbottom.

"Longbottom!"

"Eep."

"Relax, is Hermione in there?"

"Um...er...I…yes.

"Good. Do you think that you could go ask her if she'll come out here?" Draco continued slowly so as to make sure that blubbering Gryffindor caught every word. Neville merely nodded frantically and scuttled back through the portrait hole. About a minute later, Hermione climbed out, looking completely bewildered.

"Come to insult me again?" She asked as soon as she saw Draco.

"No. Actually I came to apologize." Hermione gaped at him for a second before catching herself and trying to look as if that statement hadn't taken her totally by surprise. "Yeah I know you don't think I have a conscience, but I shouldn't have called you that. Sorry." Hermione really had no idea how to react. Why on earth should she take him seriously? He was the boy who had tortured her relentlessly for the past four and a half years. His father was a great supporter of one of the most evil wizards of their time and Draco never seemed to profess beliefs different than his father's. So why was he apologizing? 

"I'm sure you'll understand if I am a bit confused by this." Draco narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then nodded. "But I am glad you came." At those words Draco was forced to try to listen to whatever else she was going to say while trying to make that odd feeling in the pit of his stomach go away. It was really making it hard to concentrate. "I wanted to say I was sorry too. I should take my own advice and be civil to people, even my enemies, especially when it's so near Christmas." Draco couldn't help but frown. She had called him her enemy. That was not exactly what he was going for. _'But then what was I going for?'_

"Well good." Draco said briskly. "Now that we've both gotten that over with, we're even. And tell Weasley no hard feelings." Hermione nodded. Draco extended his hand for them to shake on it. Hermione hesitated for what seemed like an eternity, but finally stretched out her hand to meet his. "Right, well this doesn't mean we're friends or anything." Hermione smiled and chuckled quietly. 

"Well, Merry Christmas Draco."

"Yeah, you too." They both turned around and headed back to the places were they belonged, Draco to the Slytherin Common Room and Hermione back through the portrait hole, to her friends. 

* * *

The next morning was Christmas Eve. Draco groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. He was very hungry. Slowly he made his way to the Great Hall. He was hoping with each step he took that he wouldn't see Hermione there. Things would just be too, well different. But then, what would be so bad about seeing her? They weren't friends, they'd both agreed on that. And they weren't complete enemies anymore. Being meant to her was causing to many problems for his heart. So they were neutral. Nothing weird about that. 

He had just rounded the corner into the main corridor when he heard to people talking. One was Hermione, he looked closely, and the other was that insipid Hufflepuff, Ernie. He was the one to blame for Draco's having to lock lips with Pansy 'putrid-breath' Parkinson.

"Yeah, Ernie I think the mistletoe was a great idea." _'She would. Wait, no we have a truce. Be nice. Grrr, it's too early to be nice.'_

"Really that's good. I don't think everyone would agree with you. Someone shot a jellylegs curse at me yesterday at breakfast." Hermione smiled at him warmly.

"Well you can't please everyone I guess." Ernie nodded and bid her goodbye as he headed the opposite direction toward the Hufflepuff Common Room. Draco approached her wondering what was going to happen once he opened his mouth. 

"Morning." Not much apparently. Hermione turned and glanced at him.

"Good morning. How are you?" Draco stopped walking towards her to survey her for a moment. He hadn't really looked at her all year. She was actually quite pretty, for a muggle-born. Well honestly, she was pretty for a witch too; her eyes were piercing him, his soul. Draco stopped staring and answered her question.

"Fine. I'm really hungry though." 

"Oh, well I guess you should go get some breakfast then."

"I guess." There was a long pause before Draco nodded and began to head in to the Hall. Something stopped him though. He turned back and faced her again.

"Yes?" Draco was just pondering what to say when a horrible sight met his still sleepy eyes. A sprig of that blasted mistletoe was hovering above their heads. Draco decided that he would ignore it, maybe she wouldn't see.

"Umm…" he stuttered. Too late. Hermione followed his uneasy gaze and caught sight of the mistletoe. She looked utterly uncomfortable. They both looked at each other once more and each gave a forced nervous laugh. Draco swallowed, wondering, dreading, and awaiting what was going to happen next.

"We don't have to kiss." He finally managed to say. "I mean it's really just a silly tradition." Hermione seemed to have regained her senses. 

"Right." She replied simply. Draco nodded again and sighed inwardly. So she said so herself, no kiss. If they were only neutral toward each other, why was that realization bothering him so much? He turned and was about to walk away, when Hermione spoke once more.

"But I…I think I want to kiss you." Draco froze. He faced her, she was looking down at her feet, like she was embarrassed to have said that. He walked back to her and without thinking, swiftly pulled her close to him.

"When will you know for sure? That put that beautiful smile back on her face. And that smile was all he needed. Draco leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. If his heart had been feeling odd before, it was nothing compared to the way it was skipping about now. Draco knew right then that he would never feel anything this perfect with anyone else. He slowly pulled away and gazed into her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment until Hermione began to giggle softly.

"What?"

"I was just imagining what Harry and Ron's reactions would be if they saw this." Almost instantly after saying this, her smile faded and she looked worried. "Oh, I don't think they'd be happy. Ron might try to hit you again."

"It's worth it." Draco stated plainly. And as he kissed her again, Hermione had to agree. This was worth more than anything else in the world.

* * *


End file.
